


around the world i've searched for you

by quibbler



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Crew, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibbler/pseuds/quibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons, a stewardess for SHIELD Airlines, becomes an MI6 courier and entangles herself with the pilot, Leo Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i travelled on

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired (and beta-ed) by Océ, who is training to be a flight attendant, but also heavily inspired by the show Pan Am, which was cancelled far before its time. There will be more chapters in the future and more characters appearing here and there.
> 
> This is set somewhere between the late 1950s and the 1960s. I'm being purposefully vague about the timeline, but there are headcanons about each character's style that might appear later.
> 
> I don't own anything except this particular universe!

London Heathrow Airport feels more like home than any place Jemma Simmons has ever been.

She sighs as she sprays one last bit of hairspray to keep the curls from falling loose before she slips on her gloves and picks up her bag. She's very nearly late for an appointment and she is certainly cutting it close to check-in time, but she rushes for the newsstand, her heels clacking against the floor.

When she sees no one there, she slows down, adjusting the scarf around her neck before covering the last few steps calmly. The man behind the counter nods and she smiles. "Hello! Could I get a package of chewing gum, please?"

"Make that two, and a copy of Life Magazine." The voice comes from a person who appears rather suddenly at her side and she tilts her head before she nods discreetly. Jemma's handler is known for her silent movements and for a moment, Jemma wonders how an American woman became involved with MI6.

When the two of them move away from any passing crowds, Jemma's smile falters. "Are you sure I can do this, May?"

May peers at her over the unnecessary glasses she is wearing. "You can speak four languages, you travel the world, and you are entirely too smart for your own good. I think you'll do wonderfully." She pauses and the corner of her mouth turns up, which is more praise than Jemma thinks the woman has managed in some time. "Your first mission is to find out how your new pilot got to be where he is. Kids don't get there without some help. He might be a spy."

Jemma nods, taking the gum packet from May's outstretched hand. The older woman straightens her leather jacket and turns swiftly, and Jemma heads for the check-in station.

She quietly slips into the line of stewardesses and passes the weigh-in and uniform check with only a single glare at the gloves on her hands. Jemma makes a mental note to find a new pair before boarding the plane and just as she picks up her suitcase, there's a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see her best friend Skye looking harried and half-put together, earning a severe glare from Ms. Hand. "Did you wake up late again?"

Skye shrugs, a grin on her face. "As long as I made it on time, right? Help me, please, I didn't even get a chance to do my hair so I've got to stick a million pins in it and my jacket's unbuttoned--"

"--just breathe, Skye, and don't hold your elbows up whilst you tuck your hair in."

Skye laughs. "On the plus side, Ms. Hand will have a field day lecturing me."

\-----

"Write her first chapter, Captain."

The words ring in Fitz's ears as he stares at the empty log book in his hands. He has a reputation with the airline now as the youngest pilot in the fleet, even in the history of SHIELD Airlines. He can't help the grin on his face as he turns to his co-pilot. "Let's go, yeah?"

Ward gives him a look of mirth as they begin walking and Fitz considers ignoring him entirely. "I don't know if I'll be able to call you Captain. It'll take some getting used to."

Fitz grins. "Better make it quick, Ward. You're a fast learner. Keep up."

\-----

The plane is neat and tidy and Jemma is incredibly excited to be the purser on this first flight, but part of that excitement is overtaken by anxiety at her first mission. It isn't that she has no confidence in her ability to do this, to be a secret agent or whatever it is they're calling themselves these days--no, she is simply worried that her inability to lie might shine through. But there won't be much lying needed for this first mission, so she tries to relax. She is the youngest purser the airline has ever seen and she should be confident about her abilities, not nervous.

Skye winks at her from the plane's entrance where she is greeting passengers, and Jemma tries not to roll her eyes too much. She waves at a little girl who is staring at her in awe before making her way to the cockpit. She takes several deep breaths to calm her nerves before knocking sharply and pushing in the door. "Good morning, gentlemen," she says with a smile. She knows her pilots, of course, as it is part of her job, but she knows Ward only marginally better than she does the captain, whose name and face are familiar and not much else. "Can I bring you anything to drink?" She smiles at Donnie, the flight engineer who must have been a recent hire because he looks so young.

"I'd ask for a martini, but I'm flying," Ward jokes and Jemma sees the captain rolling his eyes.

"He won't be doing any actual flying, will he?" she retorts, turning to the pilot. "I don't think we've officially met. I'm Jemma."

"Fitz," he replies, twisting in his seat to shake her gloved hand. "It's nice to meet you."

She grins, winking. "The pleasure is all mine." As she lets go of his hand, she might be internally cringing at how forced this feels--Jemma is usually very good at her job, but her nerves are getting the better of her. "Water, coffee?"

"Water for now would be lovely, thank you," Fitz says, and Ward nods his agreement.

"I'll be right back, then."

\-----

"She was flirting with you."

Fitz nearly chokes on his water. "No, she wasn't. It's part of her job to be nice to everyone."

Ward stares in disbelief. "Come on, my man, our purser was absolutely interested in you." Donnie snorts quietly and Fitz turns to raise an eyebrow at him.

Fitz turns back to the wheel, flipping switches and adjusting their course. "Don't be ridiculous."

\-----

Two hours before their scheduled arrival in Chicago, she knocks on the door of the cockpit again, her other hand balancing a tray. "I brought you coffee for a nightcap," she says, eyes sparkling, holding the tray in front of her.

Fitz turns around and she swears the smile slowly spreads across his face and she certainly catches the grin Ward throws at him, but she pretends to ignore it. "Thank you."

She sighs because there is no way to talk to him whilst he's locked away from the rest of the plane, never quite alone, so she takes the chance. "Maybe you can return the favour." The corner of her mouth turns up as she notes the flush that colours his cheeks and she turns around to leave, but not before she hears Ward whispering loudly.

" _I TOLD YOU SO._ "

\-----

Fitz gulps down what's left of his drink and gestures to the bartender for another, breathlessly laughing at Ward's terrible jokes. "What a landing, huh? That was an interesting approach," Ward remarks, wiping at his mouth with his jacket sleeve to cover up his recovery from laughter. "Nice job, Captain." Fitz raises an eyebrow at him and Ward shakes his head. "No, it still sounds weird. Give it another few weeks, or I'll try it in Spanish."

There's the press of a warm body beside his arm and he turns to see Jemma Simmons standing there at the bar, waving at the bartender. "A Cosmopolitan, please." She catches him staring and smiles and he turns to see Ward slipping off his seat at the bar, a knowing grin on his face.

Fitz tries not to blush. "It's on me, Freddy."

\-----

Jemma tries not to tap her fingers nervously against the counter-top or her thigh, and instead tries to count backward from 50 to keep her heartbeat in check. She shouldn't be this nervous, but every possible scenario seems to be running through her mind. If it goes wrong, if he happens to be someone unsavoury, she could very well end up dead.

She takes a breath and smiles at Fitz. Their captain is slightly red in the face and it's most likely the alcohol, but she takes it as encouragement. "I didn't think you'd take me up on repayment so soon."

He fidgets with the glass and somehow that gesture alone is enough to make her nerves settle some. He has the same habit as she does and she narrowly avoids tapping her fingers again to mimic him. "The opportunity presented itself," he says, shrugging as he takes a swig from his drink.

Jemma takes the glass from the bartender with a smile and takes a sip. "So, Fitz. Is it just Fitz?"

He looks mildly uncomfortable at the question so she moves slightly closer and angles toward him. She has to get on his good side and the way that his eyes widen slightly makes her believe it's working. "Leopold Fitz, actually." She smiles. "But everyone calls me Fitz, except my mum."

"It's more mysterious," she says in agreement, pulling at a loose curl. "And how did you get to become the youngest pilot of the fleet, possibly in history?"

He sighs and she turns to study his face. Fitz looks pensive but not clouded, not like he's hiding anything--only distant. "I've always loved the idea of flying, even as a child. My mum raised me on her own, so becoming a pilot was a way to prove I was worth it to her." She turns toward him, his gaze finding hers, and he smiles though it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "If you can fly, you can do anything."

Jemma immediately realises that there is nothing suspicious about Captain Leopold Fitz, though she can't entirely say why.

Fitz looks up at her and his eyebrows knit together. "And what about you? Most pursers aren't as young as you, either."

She grins.

When she kisses him an hour later and takes his passport and papers from his pocket before excusing herself to use the washroom, she doesn't know why her heart is pounding so much.

\-----

There's a soft thunk and she startles, peering around him to look down at the floor. "Oh, Fitz, I think you dropped something."

Fitz frowns before looking down at the ground behind him and his arm nudges her shoulder as he turns. She slowly lets out the breath she's been holding, tucking her bag behind her. "How did that fall out?"

He picks up his passport and a small smile spreads across her face. "At least you didn't leave it behind. Shall we call it a night?"

\-----

Jemma sits in a chair in the hotel lobby, her hands folded neatly in her lap. It is late and she should've given this information sooner, but she wanted to be sure. She always wants to be sure.

"Excuse me, do you have the time?"

She looks up with a frown--she recognises that voice. The businessman that is always flying with SHIELD--his surname is Triplett, she recalls--he is standing in front of her, tall and dark and despite his bulk does not appear as menacing as he should. "It's 23:30."

"10:30PM?"

She shakes her head and stands. "11:30."

He smiles, easy and carefree. "I never was good with military time. Would you like some company?" She knows this to be a lie. She can see it in the way he carries himself, and she nods. He follows. "Don't be too surprised. Do you have any information for me?"

She sighs and presses the button for the lift. "Nothing suspicious about the captain. I checked his papers."

Triplett nods. "Good job. I'm your CIA contact. I'll be in touch." He tips his hat and walks away.

Jemma wonders just what she's gotten herself into.


	2. the new addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new stewardess is assigned to the crew and Jemma gets a new assignment.

"Ms. Hannigan, how long have you been flying?"

Jemma turns around to see Ms. Hand glaring over her glasses at an unfamiliar face--rather, a face that she's never seen in person but is slowly becoming an icon around the world. "Two weeks and five days."

"Your stockings have tears in them."

The younger woman looks mildly frantic and Jemma walks over. "Yes, I know. Please, can you help me? I'm supposed to board in fifteen minutes--"

"I have a spare pair, Ms. Hand, and she's on my flight." Jemma takes the girl's arm and threads hers through. "Don't worry, darling, you can follow me."

She looks thoroughly grateful for the rescue. "Thank you. You're Jemma, right? The purser for the Boston to Rome flight?" Jemma nods. "I'm Callie, the new hire. Well, obviously."

Jemma smiles. "Nice to meet you, Callie. How are you adjusting to your newfound fame?" Callie's confusion is written all over her face and Jemma chuckles. "LIFE Magazine," she says as a reminder.

Callie makes a face. "I just finished training when they took that picture. It wasn't even posed and now the whole world sees me as the face of SHIELD Airlines."

They join the rest of their crew and Jemma lets go of Callie's arm so she can lead the group. Skye is talking animatedly when Jemma steps in beside her, her bag slightly slipping down her arm. "Skye, did you sleep at all last night? Because you only talk this much when you've gotten a terrible night of rest."

Her friend shrugs. "I've had better nights." They pass their pilots at the main desk and Skye smirks. "Don't you just love a man in uniform?" Her remark carries and Fitz and Ward stare as they pass.

Jemma turns around to see their bewildered faces, catching Fitz's eye, and she winks at him. His ears turn red and she is still smiling when she turns around.

\-----

_TWO MONTHS AGO_

Being horrendously early is somewhat of a habit for her, so Jemma waits patiently for her former teacher at the cafe tucked away from the bustle of crowds. She is intensely curious as to why Professor Weaver happens to be temporarily living in Athens, Greece, but she was lucky enough to be assigned to a flight and now she gets to enjoy a bit of sun before she has to head back.

She is only just apologising profusely to a waiter for taking up a table when a voice startles her. "Excuse me, would you mind if I sat here?" Jemma looks up to the source of the voice, an older woman with sleek, dark hair and full lips and an American accent. A tourist, then.

Jemma smiles regardless of her conclusions being drawn. "Not at all! Please, don't mind me."

The woman pulls out the chair across from Jemma. "I need a bit of a rest after roaming the city before I get lost. My name is Melinda May, by the way."

"Jemma Simmons." She takes the woman's outstretched hand with a smile. "What brings you to Greece?"

She smiles and Jemma thinks there is something hidden in its depths. "It was time for a vacation."

"There you are!"

Jemma turns around to see her former professor approaching. "Anne!" she exclaims, beaming. "Anne, this is Melinda May. She was just sitting down for a respite. Melinda, this is Anne Weaver, my former chemistry professor."

They shake hands and Jemma almost misses the strange look they exchange. "You studied chemistry?" May sounds surprised.

Jemma nods. "I read at Oxford, but now I'm a SHIELD stewardess."

Anne's hand brushes against Jemma's shoulder. "I just need to find the ladies' room. I'll be right back."

"A stewardess? So you get to travel a lot?"

"Quite a bit, yes. And what is it you do?"

May leans in. "I work for MI6."

Jemma grins over her cup of tea. "I'm not sure you look the part."

"I'm on vacation," May replies with a shrug, leaning back. "You know, you would make a good agent."

"I have the perfect cover with my travelling," Jemma jokes lightly, taking a sip.

"And you speak four languages."

Jemma freezes, the cup halfway to the table. "How did you know that?"

\-----

There is a distinct sound of breaking glass from behind her and Jemma straightens her spine from talking to Fitz in the cockpit, turning around to see what the source is. "Oh, dear."

Fitz, for all his animated conversation, keeps his eyes on the sky. "What happened?" Ward looks at Fitz, then at Jemma, and finally turns around and lets out a snort.

Jemma frowns. "Looks like Donnie might need a change of clothing before he returns to the cockpit. I'll be back in a bit." She makes her way down the aisle as fast as her heels will allow her and stops where the flight engineer is sputtering and the new stewardess is apologising profusely. "Is everything okay?"

Callie's hand flies up to her mouth before she turns around for napkins. "I sort of tripped and flung three drinks at Donnie and it was entirely an accident. God, I'm so sorry, Donnie, really."

Skye breezes by at the exact moment Callie starts pressing napkins to Donnie's shirt. "We can take care of that in no time, Donnie, you just have to take off your shirt."

Donnie flushes. "What?"

Jemma shakes her head. "Don't mind her. There’re spare shirts in the cupboard at the back. Just take one of those and we'll wash this when we land, yeah?"

\-----

Donnie's ruined shirt is soaking in a small plastic bin as Jemma tries to make do with what supplies they have to ensure the stains don't set and when she is satisfied with the results, she takes a last trip up and down the aisles to check on passengers before she takes her break.

She returns to the alcove to wash her hands and is hardly paying any attention when an arm brushes against hers and a hand rests lightly against her hip. Jemma jumps before turning around. "Oh, Fitz, don't do that. You scared the living daylights out of me!" She tries to ignore the placement of his hand.

He grins, reaching around her for the cabinets and inadvertently pressing closer to her, although she suspects it's entirely on purpose. "Sorry, I'm just getting an extra glass for ice."

She clucks her tongue and tries to move closer to the counter even though there isn't more room. "You know, that's part of my job to bring you one," she says in a teasing manner, though it's very difficult to keep her voice even.

He pulls down a glass and closes the cabinet door, stepping back slightly, though his hand doesn't seem to be moving anywhere. "I saw that you were going on your break."

She dries her hands on the towel and doesn't turn around because she isn't sure how well she'll handle their proximity. Instead she leans back against him for a brief moment, her eyes closing. "Well, thank you for being so considerate."

Just before he walks away, she swears he presses a kiss to her hair and she watches him go back up to the cockpit, her fingers pressed to the spot.

\-----

Skye isn't patrolling like she had been a few minutes ago, so Jemma intuitively knows where she must be. Sighing, she approaches the cockpit and isn't remotely surprised to see her friend there. "Maybe you can teach me how to fly some time."

Ward has this hopeful look on his face as he nods before he notices Jemma standing in the doorway. "Hey, Fitz, your girlfriend's here." Fitz doesn't take his eye off the controls but Jemma sees the flush that colours his cheeks.

She rolls her eyes in response. "Skye, let's get back to our last rounds, shall we?"

Jemma follows Skye down the aisle and she heads for the back but is stopped by a passenger--Trip. She tries not to let it show on her face that her heart is threatening to hammer out of her chest. "How may I help you, sir?"

"I'm sorry, could you help me get my bag from the overhead? My foot is caught under my neighbour's stuff and I don't want to wake him up."

"Of course." She smiles before she reaches up and takes it down, something rattling loosely in it. She gives it to him, leaning in. "Here you go, sir."

"Deliver this. The address is in the back pocket. I'll put this with your things."

Jemma nods as she straightens. "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask."

As she returns to the back of the plane, she notices she's shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short until I get more ideas flowing! I've got plenty of minor details in mind, but the plot is being imagined as I write. Fingers crossed I get the new chapter written soon.


	3. lost in the streets of rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma is on a mission but has a close call.

Jemma stares out of the window in the hotel lobby. She left as Skye was still taking the pins out from her hair and she always had a reputation for being notoriously early, so it only makes sense that she waits until Skye and Callie arrive. Rome is beautiful in any light, she thinks, and she watches with a smile on her face as people pass by.

"Daydreaming, are we?"

The voice behind her nearly makes her jump and she turns around to see Fitz suppressing a smile as he fidgets with his sunglasses. She smiles, one hand drifting to her neck, the other resting on her bag. "Oh, hardly. I'm just watching the city wake up whilst I wait for Skye and the rest." Jemma lets her hand fall to her side. "Are you getting an early start to your day, as well?"

Fitz chuckles, tucking his glasses into his shirt pocket and shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. "Yeah, surprisingly. I'm supposed to be meeting Ward and Donnie to get lost in Rome for the day, but with my luck, they've left without me and I'll have to locate them using my superior sense of direction." He looks down at the ground and she has the fleeting urge to close the gap between them so she roots herself to the spot just as he looks back up. "You know, I don't think they'd mind if you came with us. You could get around this place without batting an eye."

She grins. "Well, it helps that I can speak conversational Italian," she adds, shrugging lightly. "I wish I could, truly, but I promised I'd take Callie around the city and that means a lot of stopping for photographs." She takes a few steps closer and lifts her gloved hand to his shoulder, squeezing it. "Next time, yeah? I'd like to go exploring with you."

His smile makes her heart swell. "I'll hold you to it, then." He withdraws one hand and glances at his watch. "I should get going, but I'll see you soon, Jemma."

She watches as he leaves. "Simmons, you've got to start taking your time in the morning. Rome wasn't built in a day." Jemma turns around and sees Skye walking down the stairs, Callie behind her. "So, where to first?"

Jemma pretends to think for a moment. "I have just the place."

\-----

Callie is grinning from ear to ear and Skye won't stop talking, so Jemma figures this is as good a time as any. "So, I know there are plenty more other places for you to visit, like the Sistine Chapel or St. Peter's Basilica..."

Skye turns to look at her, squinting slightly. "But you've been there before." She nods. "And there's somewhere else you want to go."

Jemma is incredibly thankful for Skye's ability to read her like an open book at times like this. She looks down at her watch and notes that it's past midday. She tries to map out where she needs to go to make it to the dead drop in time.  
"The Capuchin Crypt and the Catacombs, which are supposed to be ghastly and filled with bones and wouldn't be fun at all for pictures, but there's just so much historical value in places like those."

Callie makes a face that is likely disgust and Skye throws one gloved hand into the air. "We'll see you at the hotel, then? Since it's getting late and something tells me we'll never catch up to each other if there's a time limit."

Jemma nods, beaming. "Have fun."

\-----

The map in Ward's hands doesn't make any sense, and it certainly doesn't help that it's written in Italian. "Ward, aren't you supposed to be fluent?"

Ward shrugs, turning the map on its side. "Fluency doesn't equal geographical ability. Are we facing north? Or maybe that's east ahead of us." Donnie is standing next to him, also squinting at the paper. Fitz sighs loudly, strongly considering collapsing into a chair. They've found a handful of places but the Colosseum seems to be looming just out of their reach.

He turns halfway around, haphazard and entirely out of frustration when he sees someone approaching that looks entirely too familiar. At the very least, he is certain whoever is hurrying down the street is wearing the same dress that Jemma was wearing this morning. "Jemma Simmons, is that you?"

She stops in her tracks, raising a hand to her forehead. "Fitz?" She keeps walking toward them until he can see the smile on her face. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Fitz returns her smile. "It must be fate."

Her cheeks are red and he thinks it's mostly from how quickly she'd been walking, but a small part of him hopes that it's her recognising the compliment. "What are you doing in the side streets of Rome?"

He raises a hand to his neck, feeling sheepish. "Well," he starts, turning back to glance at Ward and Donnie who are still staring at the map, "we're a little lost. Trying to find the Colosseum." He turns back to her and frowns. "Why are you wandering the city by yourself?"

Her lips form a startled _oh_ and he tries not to be mesmerised. "I completely forgot I had to purchase something for my mum, so I separated from the girls." She smiles and Fitz thinks it's a beacon of hope. "The Colosseum is northwest from here. We're very close to the Piazzale Ipponio." She points in one direction. "Ward, Donnie," she calls, and she walks toward them. Fitz follows.

When she's done explaining, Fitz studiously avoids looking at her as Ward gives him a knowing grin. "Thank you for the help, Jemma, really," Donnie pipes up, and she nods.

"Best of luck," she replies, before leaning in to plant a quick kiss to Fitz's cheek.

The moment she is out of earshot, Ward slaps Fitz's shoulder hard enough for it to sting. "I called it!"

\-----

The sun has almost set entirely and she keeps checking her watch because this is too close, too soon and she couldn't shake herself from the group and it's all her fault. Jemma tries not to imagine how frazzled she must look with red cheeks and hair askew but she is seconds away from missing the dead drop and she isn't going to make it.

She stops at the door to a building. The address was left on a slip of paper in the bag along with the papers and photographs that were meant to be delivered. She had it memorised during a fit of nervous energy that seems to be returning with a vengeance. She knocks rapidly though there isn't a response and she tries not to let out a noise of frustration.

The alley next to the building is barely lit and she knows this is a bad idea, but she begins to walk down it, searching for a side door. There are noises that she can't quite place and she jumps at most of them.

A door swings open and a man appears. She freezes. "You're late."

Her shoulders relax as she steps closer. "It was difficult to find." He says nothing as she hands him the folder and then he walks briskly in the opposite direction from whence she came.

Her heart is racing as she turns to leave, her eyes scanning her surroundings to ensure no one is following her. When she doesn't see anyone, she decides it is time to celebrate her success.

She frantically searches for a taxi and when she is settled, she pulls out a compact to assess her appearance. The drive doesn't take long and after she hands the driver her fee, she stares up at the hotel building before deciding to walk to the restaurant on the corner. Jemma heads for the bar and orders a White Russian before she sits down on a bar stool, trying not to sigh in relief. She keeps her eyes on the bartender for some semblance of focus and when he brings her the drink, she beams at him in thanks and takes a careful sip. She glances at the other patrons at the bar and, spying a familiar face, she stands without thinking it through.

"Good evening, Captain," she says, a slight grin on her face. Fitz looks up, mildly startled, but when he sees who is speaking to him, he lights up and it makes Jemma feel slightly too warm for this place although she hasn't even finished one drink. "Fancy seeing you here."

He turns on his stool to face her, a smile spreading across his features. "Likewise. It seems like your errand running went a bit late."

She narrowly avoids letting her jaw drop in surprise. He's been looking for her and the thought makes her mind race. "It did, unfortunately, but the important part is that I made it back while the night is still young." Her brain begins throwing ideas at her and she isn't quite sure why she doesn't want to consider them, but she lets herself be spontaneous for the first time in a very long time. "You're not waiting for anyone, are you?" He shakes his head and she beams. "Would you like to get a table?"

Fitz stares and Jemma stares back. "That's an excellent idea," he finally replies, nodding as he waves the hostess over. Jemma's free hand fidgets with the fabric of her dress as they're led to an open table, candlelit and far more romantic than she could have hoped for.

He pulls out her chair and she smoothes her dress before sitting, setting her drink down on the table. "I thought maybe it's time for us to go on something resembling a proper date, seeing as we've already kissed. Several times."

She can't quite tell, but she thinks his ears go slightly pink. "You beat me to it," he says, reaching for his pint.

She learns that he studied aeronautical engineering at university and had originally wanted to be a flight engineer, but his friend Mack encouraged him to become a pilot upon learning of Fitz's desire to travel and prove himself. She learns that his mother raised him on her own, that he has no siblings, that he draws in his free time. She tells him of her dream of freedom from staying in one place, of how her parents disapproved of her becoming a stewardess at first but are now supportive. She mentions her studies at Oxford and he asks more questions than she does, which is a feat in itself.

When they leave, Fitz gives Jemma his jacket to wear and she threads her arm through his. He insists on walking her back to her hotel room and she nods, biting her lip in thought though he doesn't seem to notice. The elevator doors close and Jemma turns to him, her head tilted upward so her eyes can search his face. "How about we return to your room instead?"

He swallows hard and Jemma watches as his cheeks redden when he turns to her. She smiles fondly and it takes several seconds for him to nod in agreement. "Y-yeah, we can do that."

She chuckles. "Good," she replies, before leaning in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this was set in the 60s? It's vaguely referenced but that's why the girls are described as wearing gloves. This chapter was slightly longer than the previous one, yay!


	4. when in rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Fitz spend a day in Rome.

The sunshine streams in through the window and Jemma blinks wildly to get a hold of her bearings. She turns onto her side and is greeted by Fitz staring in awe. She gives him a sleepy grin, burying half of her face into the pillows. "Good morning."

He returns her smile, his hand reaching up to run through her hair, which she assumes looks like a disaster but he doesn't seem to care. "It absolutely is." He wraps his arm around her waist and scoots closer. "I'm expecting to wake up any second now."

She stretches her arms and scrunches her nose. "It was definitely not a dream, Fitz, and hopefully not a one-time occurrence either." Jemma threads one hand through his hair before pulling back, tugging at a single loose curl. "We got to sleep in, though, so it's a miracle, at least."

Fitz snorts and the sound is too endearing--it makes her tap her fingers against his chest in response. "We could stay in bed all day, you know. I wouldn't mind one bit." He presses a kiss to her forehead.

Jemma chuckles as she pushes away from him to get out of bed. "There's a city to explore, Fitz, and I plan on seeing it before we leave tonight. And I'm making you come with me." She sits up and swings her legs over the edge of the bed--she can almost feel him pouting at her.

"You can make me come with you right here."

She freezes halfway to reaching for her underwear and twists rather violently, making her hair fall into her face. She just manages to catch his face burning red before he flips onto his stomach, burying into the pillows. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She tries to get the hair out of her mouth as she makes a face of disbelief.

Fitz groans with frustration into his pillows. "That wasn't--I didn't--I'm still dreaming. I'm still asleep. I cannot be awake right now."

Jemma bites her lip for a moment before turning around to kneel on the bed, leaning forward and pressing her hands to his shoulders. She leans in to press a kiss to his ear. "I guess we can stay in bed a little longer."

He turns to face her, a smile spreading across his features. "I was hoping you'd say that."

\-----

Her dress is only slightly wrinkled and his shirt is slightly too big but it smells like him and so does she. She sniffs at her damp hair and tries not to smile but fails spectacularly.

She makes her way down the hall to her and Skye's room and slips in. Her friend is a late riser so Jemma is relatively sure she can escape most of the teasing--she treads lightly to where her suitcase is located just in case.

"Oh. My. _GOD_."

Jemma cringes as she turns around. Skye is standing there half-dressed with wet hair--Jemma immediately regrets not checking the washroom first--staring at her in disbelief mixed with gloating. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake yet, Skye. Good morning." She nearly makes a face at how cheerful she sounds.

"Don't give me that, Simmons. You are wearing yesterday's dress and a shirt that is definitely _not_ yours and looks kind of like it belongs to our pilot." Skye moves closer, squinting as she sniffs at the air. "And you smell like man."

The corner of Jemma’s mouth turns up as she shrugs and turns back to her suitcase. "I like it. It smells of Fitz."

Skye lets out a loud bark-like laugh that makes Jemma jump. "I _knew_ it!" Jemma turns around to roll her eyes at her best friend, who is now perched on the edge of the bed like a young child. "Tell me everything. All the dirty details."

"You're ridiculous." Jemma says, though there is no malice in her words. "I shan't say a word until I take care of my hair."

\-----

Fitz stands in the lobby, looking out the window and watching the city wake up like he saw Jemma do the previous morning. It's a beautiful city, awake or asleep, and he is about to lose himself in thought when a voice behind him startles him. "Are you going my way?"

He turns around to see Jemma standing there, hair done and a new dress on. He momentarily wishes she was wearing his shirt but there will always be time for that. "Maybe. I'm going to the Roman Forum."

She beams. "What a coincidence. That's where I'm headed!" Fitz thinks he could stare at her smile forever, though it's almost like staring at the sun.

He takes a few steps closer to her, returning her smile. "Would you like some company?"

"That would be lovely."

He holds out his arm for her to take and she closes the distance between them, threading her arm through his with a smile. He tries not to grin like a complete idiot and likely fails. "You look beautiful," he murmurs, and she turns to look at him.

"Oh, Fitz," she says, beaming.

\-----

Wandering the city with an experienced tour guide is a completely new experience for Fitz. His occasional mornings allowed in destinations for exploring are usually spent getting lost and getting drunk at the end of the night if he doesn't have to fly. However, Jemma knows her way around Rome and speaks Italian like she was born here. He watches as she converses with strangers on the street for their best advice and she hardly uses the map tucked into her purse.

He thinks she's brilliant and as bright as a star. He can't stop staring.

They walk side by side, sometimes holding hands, sometimes with arms wrapped around each other's waists. He keeps sneaking kisses from her when they stop and she constantly has this look of wonder on her face that he is almost certain he is mirroring.

Fitz thinks he could be content doing just this for the rest of his life.

In the afternoon, before they have to fly a red-eye, they duck into a restaurant and Fitz goes to order drinks at the bar while Jemma sits at the table. When he returns, drinks in hand, a man is talking to her and Fitz is certain he's seen him before. He frowns.

\-----

Jemma is fidgeting with her purse when someone's shadow falls over her and she looks up. It's her handler and she feels a sudden bout of nerves. "Hello," she says, smiling despite her anxiety. "Are you looking for someone?"

Trip frowns. "Don't be late to time-sensitive drops. It could ruin a mission."

She looks around to make sure no one is listening. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

He shrugs, taking one hand out of a pocket to tip his hat. "Distractions don't usually work in our favour."

She is about to open her mouth to speak again when Fitz arrives at the table, settling down the drinks with a slight frown on his face. She resists the urge to reach a hand to his face and smooth down the furrow in his brow. There is no way she can talk her way out of this, not by introducing him as a tourist or a peddler, not when Trip is dressed so nicely, and her lying has yet to improve. "Fitz, darling, this is Antoine Triplett. Mr. Triplett, this is Leo Fitz."

Trip takes Fitz's hand in his, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Fitz. Simmons and I went to university together--she ran a study group that I desperately needed." Fitz echoes Trip's initial sentiment.

Jemma watches as the doubt starts to ebb away from his eyes and she reaches her hand over the table to cover his. She is incredibly thankful Trip is a better liar than she is. "Trip often takes SHIELD flights for business purposes." She turns to look up at Trip. "Fitz is the pilot of our crew."

When Trip walks away shortly after, she tugs on Fitz's hand until he is half-standing and she can close the distance between them to kiss him soundly.

Fitz pulls back, a dazed smile on his face. "What was that for?"

She smoothes down her dress, trying to look as innocent as she possibly can as she sits. "I don't believe I need a reason."

\-----

A few hours later, he turns his head to watch her retreating figure walking back down the aisle. He should be paying attention to the sky, but he has two other pairs of eyes and someone in his life that makes him feel alive and that's enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff! There's some less fluffy plot coming in future chapters, but I can't make any promises as to when. Meanwhile, have this sap while canon is giving us angst.


	5. paris nights and new york mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma gets a seemingly innocent mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is taken from a song of the same name by Corinne Bailey Rae. It's basically the theme for this entire fic, so if you get a chance, take a listen [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2OLBhVua5c)!

Sometimes, it's a joy to be home.

As often as Jemma flies, and as much as she enjoys travelling, there is nothing quite like falling into one's own bed. Even Skye's late-night ritual of dancing around the flat to some old jazzy record seems so much more entertaining, much less irritating than she used to find it before Skye joined Jemma's crew.

A flight to Moscow is scheduled for the next afternoon. Jemma, always punctual, waits on the sidewalk while Skye is keeping the cab driver waiting. "Hurry up, Skye, we're going to be quite late!"

The window in Skye's room faces the street and it is thrown wide open, so the sound of belongings being haphazardly tossed into a suitcase can be heard, as well as Skye's occasional cursing. "Jemma, have you seen my gloves?"

Jemma gives the driver an apologetic smile. "You must've thrown them in the wash," she calls, the panic starting to set into her bones. "I brought an extra pair. Just finish up and come downstairs and I'll dig through my suitcase for my spare set."

There aren't very many people walking the streets of London at the moment, so Jemma is startled to see May approaching her, dressed in clothing that is very much en vogue but looks entirely out of place on a woman who wears mostly black and prefers pants. The dress and hat must be her way of blending in, but Jemma knows better. May stops near the cab and pretends to look around as though this was a casual conversation. "Nice day, isn't it?"

Jemma nods, smiling despite the flutter of nerves that start in her stomach and seem to travel toward her fingers. Her hands shake slightly as she reaches for her suitcase in order to find the spare gloves for Skye. "It's lovely, although I'm headed to Moscow in two hours. Hopefully it's equally nice there."

May almost smiles. "It can be temperamental." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a neatly wrapped package that almost appears to be a gift. "Someone will approach you at your hotel and initiate the 'time of the day' protocol. Do you remember how that goes?"

The zipper of the suitcase gets stuck momentarily and Jemma's hand slips, but she looks up with a nervous smile. "They ask me the time and I give it to them in military time. They repeat it back with the incorrect hour, and I correct them."

"Do you want to practice it?"

She shakes her head. "No, I am 100% positive I'll get it. I promise." She finds the gloves just as she hears someone half-stumbling down the stairs--Skye with her suitcase, she thinks. "Is that all?"

May nods. "Nothing more complicated today, I'm afraid. I'll be in touch." She turns around and continues to walk in the direction she was heading. "Good luck," she calls, and Jemma's fingers flutter around the package before she puts it into her suitcase, zipping it up quickly before Skye appears at the top of the steps. "You've got to keep track of these because it's the third pair you've lost."

Skye makes her way down the stairs in what looks to be a painful manner, the way her suitcase keeps hitting her leg, but she's grinning as she swipes the gloves from Jemma's outstretched hand. "It's a step up from my usual uniform violation, though."

Jemma rolls her eyes. "Come on, then. If we don't show up, I can't imagine the chaos that would ensue."

\-----

They arrive just in time for check-in and all but run toward the plane so they can get situated and catch their breaths. Callie is trying to talk to Donnie, who appears mildly shell-shocked but is doing his best to hold a conversation. Jemma shakes her head and looks away, grinning as she adjusts her hat.

"Afternoon, Jem." Fitz appears out of nowhere and swoops in to press a kiss to her cheek. She leans into him, smiling before she twists around so she can kiss him properly. One of her hands is curled around his collar and he is startled enough that he jumps and his hat falls off. "Good to see you, too," he murmurs against her mouth, sounding slightly breathless.

She grins. "It's always good to see you, Captain."

He bumps his nose against hers before pulling back as Skye makes kissing noises behind him before they morph into gagging sounds. Jemma turns and glares at her friend who only laughs. "You two are really too cute for words," Skye says, holding up her hands in surrender. Fitz grins and presses his cheek against hers for a moment before he continues what must have been his original task. He reaches for a cup and fills it with hot water.

Jemma tuts quietly before she steps toward him, nudging him away with her hip. "If you're making tea, that is my job. You go prepare for take-off, Fitz."

He laughs, one hand reaching for the back of his neck. "I'll leave you ladies to it, then."

Skye calls after him. "Try not to crash or your girlfriend might be very cross with you!"

\-----

(two years ago)

The bridesmaid dress Jemma is trying to put on is just managing not to cooperate. She hops around a bit to get the zipper in back to close up and when she does, she moves into the bedroom where her best friend is standing. Skye's wedding dress is beautiful and she looks like a vision, but the frown on her face is decidedly not right, so Jemma walks over to her, gloved hands reaching for Skye's ungloved ones. "Weddings are supposed to make the bride happy, Skye," Jemma murmurs. "What's wrong?"

Skye turns her head from the window as though Jemma startled her and for a moment she looks impossibly sad before the smile is back. "Oh, it's nothing."

Jemma makes a face, dropping Skye's hands so she can rest hers on her hips. "Please. You're transparent."

Skye looks back out the window. "I don't think I can do this. No, I take that back. I definitely can't do this."

Jemma pauses, looking out toward the crowd in the backyard and sighs, reaching for a glass of water to give it to Skye. "Marry Miles? Skye, you know you don't have to, right?"

Skye heaves a great sigh. "But everyone's here already."

Jemma shakes her head. "It's your life and you have to decide what to do with it. We can leave, if you'd like. They can have a party without us."

"What are we going to do?"

Jemma grins. "See the world, of course."

\-----

They have a single night in Moscow, so Jemma elects to spend the night in. She claims exhaustion, to which Fitz frowns and says that he'll come by later, but she is looking for an excuse to sit in the hotel lobby to wait for whoever might pick up the package.

The little box sits in her bag, tucked away neatly, and she sits with her ankles crossed as she tries desperately to look like she's reading _Little Women _but she is rather certain that she is reading the same six lines over and over again. Not flipping a page every now and then would be suspicious, so she does even though she is hardly absorbing anything.__

__"Excuse me, might you have the time?"_ _

__Jemma recognises that voice. Her brows knit together as she looks up to see her former professor standing there. She sits in shock for a second before her mask comes back. "Of course. It's 21:45."_ _

__Anne frowns. "I was never very good with military time. Is that 8:45 in the evening?"_ _

__Jemma shakes her head. "9:45, actually."_ _

__\-----_ _

__"Anne, why are you here in Moscow?"_ _

__"I've been compromised. They sent you with this for me so you could see what would happen if you fail."_ _

__"I won't fail."_ _

__"I know. That's why I recommended you."_ _

__\-----_ _

__The next flight is from Moscow to Paris and Jemma feels determined to prove herself worthy of working for MI6 and her determination finds a place to settle in her heart. She steps off the plane and couldn't be happier to see a new city with more to give her and she hopes there is something left of her to give back._ _

__Fitz takes her to a nightclub that smells of whiskey and cigarettes and flowers. She forces him onto the dance floor and presses kisses just below his ear. He pulls her tightly against him and sways gently--she tries not to giggle when he confesses that he isn't a very good dancer. "It's okay, Fitz, really. I'll teach you some time."_ _

__She is really supposed to stay in her and Skye's hotel room, but she heads for Fitz's anyway. He gets his own room, as a pilot, and she plans on taking full advantage of it. Her dress stays on the ground with his shirt and trousers and they fall into bed together._ _

__They fall asleep quickly enough, arms wrapped around each other._ _

__In the morning, Jemma wakes up first and studies him carefully. His eyelashes are long and his curls are all messy from their activities and from sleep. She wishes she could see his impossibly blue eyes, but she is content just watching his chest rise and fall for some time._ _

__Fitz wakes up an hour later and turns toward her with a groan. "It's too early, Jemma. Go back to sleep."_ _

__She grins, nudging at his shoulder with her free hand. "We have one more night in Paris and then we're off to New York."_ _

__He lets out a _hmmph_ noise that Jemma takes to mean he knows and doesn't quite care this early in the morning. His arm finds its way over her waist and pulls her closer, making her squeak indignantly before she shakes her head, a smile on her face as she snuggles close to him. "We've got all day, which means I can sleep more and by extension, you should sleep more."_ _

__She leans in to kiss his nose. "You're so grumpy in the morning."_ _

__Fitz smiles, his eyes still closed as he nuzzles into her neck. "It's only taken you a few months to realise this. I'm shocked, Simmons."_ _

__She rolls her eyes._ _

__\-----_ _

__Just before the passengers board the flight to New York, Fitz pulls her away from the crew. "Really quickly, Jem, please." She frowns and follows him toward the back of the plane._ _

__When he turns around, she is concerned, her eyes searching his face. "What's wrong, Fitz?"_ _

__He shakes his head, his hands fumbling at his breast pocket before something pops off and he reaches his hand out, something shiny and small in his palm. It's his pilot's pin. "I want you to take this, Jemma."_ _

__She kisses him soundly and hopes that it's a good enough answer._ _

__The pin doesn't look at all out of place on her jacket._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff until I can bring myself to add angst into this. Ward will be appearing in the next chapter, so stay tuned!


	6. meetings and confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma gets a slightly harder mission, introductions are made, and Fitz and Jemma's relationship is found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter in October and it's finally done. Sorry for the delay!

New York is busy and beautiful and Jemma thinks she could easily lose herself in a place like this, which is both good and bad. She prefers the comfort of home, though, so when they board a flight back and are told they get a few days off, Jemma is incredibly grateful.

London Airport looms underfoot as the plane prepares for landing. Skye grins. "Maybe I'll actually get some sleep." Jemma gives her best friend a look of incredulity. "Okay, don't give me that look, Jemma. I will almost definitely not get any additional sleep. I'm going to stay out until the early hours of the morning and meet handsome strangers."

Jemma laughs and rolls her eyes. "Or you can convince our co-pilot to buy you a few drinks."

"What a grand idea, Jemma Simmons," Skye replies with a wink.

The passengers file off the plane and the crew hangs back, cleaning and packing everything away before fetching their own suitcases. Jemma runs her thumb over the newest addition to her uniform and the smile refuses to be wiped from her face. As she opens the overhead for her belongings, a pair of hands rests against her waist. "Let me." Fitz grins when she turns around to face him, raising a finger to his lips before bringing the suitcase down. "It's going to be very difficult not to hold your hand while we head for check-in."

She beams and leans in for a kiss, gently pressing her mouth to his before pulling back. "We'll have plenty of time for that later."

When they're off the plane, she is so lost in her own thoughts, replaying the last day over and over in her mind that she nearly runs into someone. Someone _massive_. "Oh my."

She takes a few steps back and stops when she feels a hand on her lower back, stopping her in her tracks. "Watch where you're going, Dolly Daydream," Fitz says. She turns to look at him, startled, and he grins. "Jemma, this is Alphonso Mackenzie, our on-ground flight engineer. Mack, this is Jemma Simmons, the purser for my crew."

Mack is both very tall and very wide and Jemma sort of has to squint to see his face because the lights are starting to make her eyes water. He is grinning like he knows the secrets of the world when he holds out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jemma."

She takes his hand, returning his smile. "The pleasure is all mine." A light goes off in her brain as she lets go. "Fitz, is this the friend that encouraged you to get your pilot's license?" Mack nods and slaps a hand on Fitz's shoulder. Fitz's knees go slightly wobbly and she suppresses a giggle. "I have to check-in with Ms. Hand before I leave, unfortunately." She makes a face and turns to Fitz. "See you in a bit?"

"Very soon," he confirms.

She leans in to kiss his cheek before turning to Mack. "It was very nice to finally meet you, Mack."

As she walks away, she catches threads of the conversation behind her. "So, that's your girl?"

"Yeah. She's spectacular."

\-----

Jemma is just getting to brush her hair when Skye pops into her room. "I'm going out for drinks with Ward and a few other people. Do you want to come?"

She shakes her head. "I think I'm going to stay in, maybe invite Fitz over." Skye pretends to look scandalised and opens her mouth to give a lecture mocking her friend's usual tactics before Jemma gives her a semi-scathing look. "Oh, please, you've done this many times and he's my boyfriend."

Skye grins knowingly. "I'll stay out late."

An hour later, there's a knock on the door and Jemma, not caring that she is wearing pyjamas already, opens it. "Come in," she exclaims, cheeks flushing as she smiles at Fitz. He looks slightly hesitant so she steps back even further, holding the door open until he comes in. She places one hand on the back of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss as she closes the door behind them. "I'm glad you found my building."

He stares at her with wonder in his eyes and she feels her cheeks burning. "So, why the sudden invitation?"

She chuckles, dancing away from his grasp as she moves into the kitchen to fetch a glass for him. "Skye is out for the evening and I thought it might be nice to have a night in at home for a change. What would you like to drink?"

When they settle on the couch a few minutes later, she reaches for one of his hands, tracing the lines of his palm with her fingers. "Your friend Mack is an incredibly large individual. And by large, I mean he's a giant."

Fitz laughs. "Now you see why he's stuck on the ground. He'd take up the entire cockpit if he was part of the crew."

Her back is half pressed against his chest and she feels content enough to stay here for the rest of the evening. She bites her lip, thinking carefully about the words. "Fitz, did you mean it when you gave me your pin?"

She feels him tense slightly and her heart starts racing, but then she feels his lips pressed to her temple and cheekbone and her eyes flutter shut. "Of course I did, Jemma. With all of my heart." She moves away so that she can turn around to watch him carefully, her eyes roaming his face. He lifts a hand to just beneath her chin, tilting her face up toward his. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

He says it so earnestly, hope shining in his eyes, that it makes her stomach swoop. She raises one hand to press against his before bringing it to cup his cheek. "I'm luckier, Fitzy."

She's very glad that he stays.

\-----

Their next flight is to Kuala Lumpur and she realises that Fitz is only leaving her flat to fetch his belongings from his own place and returning for the majority of the day, so when they both have packed suitcases, they're leaving directly from her flat with Skye waggling her eyebrows knowingly at the pair of them behind Fitz's back.

Jemma resists the urge to throw her hat at her best friend and instead focuses her mind on arguing loudly with her boyfriend about putting her luggage into the trunk by herself, thank you very much.

"Oh, damn it, I forgot something." Skye rushes back up the stairs as Jemma throws her hands into the air in exasperation.

"It figures!"

Fitz chuckles, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "Well, I suppose I'll put her luggage into the boot and speak with the cabbie."

Jemma waits on the sidewalk, only to have someone collide into her. She nearly falls over and turns around to glare at the stranger before she sees that it's May, a finger pressed to her lips as she gestures to a nonexistent pocket. Jemma mirrors the gesture as her handler walks away and realises that there is now something in her pocket that wasn't there just a few seconds ago. She looks around, noting that Skye is still yet to be seen and Fitz is still talking to the cabbie, so she pulls out the object.

It's a card with numbers printed on it, but no words. A small note is taped to the back. "Did you take notes? Deliver this. Instructions to follow."

She frowns.

\-----

It turns out that May is on her flight this time, and Trip is nowhere to be seen. Jemma supposes this is only rational, as it's too coincidental for him to be on every one of their flights. He's been on so many of them, though, that it's even beginning to make his legitimate business trips seem like a ruse.

May calls for Jemma's assistance and the purser's best split second reasoning tells her to treat the other woman like a friend she hasn't seen in some time. They exchange pleasantries and Jemma mentions Fitz, a smile on her face.

"Oh, can I meet this boyfriend of yours?" Jemma immediately understands this to mean that it would be less suspicious if Fitz were to meet May. She could speak more freely to Jemma without awkward questions.

Jemma nods. "I'm sure he won't mind a brief respite from listening to his co-pilot's chatter. Right this way."

They make their way up to the cockpit and Jemma knocks once, twice, before pushing in and peering around the door. "Fitz, do you have a minute?"

Fitz nods, his brows furrowed for a moment before he unbuckles himself from his seat and steps out. "Is something the matter?" He looks so concerned and a nearly uncontrollable urge to kiss him comes over her.

She clenches a fist with her free hand. Once, twice, three times. It passes for now. "Fitz, this is Melinda May, she's--"

"--a colleague of Mr. Simmons, I'm afraid. It's nice to meet you."

Jemma feels a swell of relief gathering in her chest. Everyone seems to know that lying is hardly her strong suit. "May, this is Leo Fitz, our pilot for the evening." The two of them shake hands. She feels the anxiety that threatened to overtake her earlier ebb away slowly. "May wanted to meet you and give her approval, even though she didn't want to say that. I bet you my dad sent her."

May smiles, and Jemma realises just how good at pretending her mentor is. "You caught me. Just don't tell your father." She turns to Jemma and rests a hand on her arm. "I should get back to my seat, my dear. It was lovely to meet you, Fitz."

Fitz nods. "Likewise."

As May returns to her seat, Jemma turns to face Fitz, his blue eyes staring at her with the same awed look he always has and she bounces and rocks on her feet as much as her heels will let her. "You should go back to flying the plane and, you know, keeping us from falling out of the sky."

He grimaces. "You're right. Trusting Ward with the plane can never bode well."

"I'll bring your tea in a bit."

He kisses her in gratitude.

\-----

Jemma's hat is apparently not pinned well enough to her hair because as she reaches for her own suitcase at the end of the flight, perched in the overhead, it begins to fall off of her head and she doesn't have the ability to twist around to catch it.

Someone else is there, though, and when she tilts her head, she sees Ward grinning as he holds out her hat. "Careful, Jemma, You don't want to look the least bit not put together, unlike your friend over here." He tilts his head toward Skye who makes a rude gesture at him and he doesn't even pretend to be shocked.

Jemma shakes her head, taking the hat and fishing out a handful of pins from her pocket. She places the spares on the nearest counter. "We're lucky if Skye has ninety percent of her uniform at any point in time. You should see her trying to find her gloves or enough pins for her hair around the flat when we're supposed to be getting into a cab, honestly. I've resorted to telling her we're leaving 30 minutes earlier than we're supposed to."

Ward guffaws and if they weren't meant to be getting off the plane as soon as possible, Jemma thinks that Skye might launch a shoe at him. Fitz walks out of the cabin just then and Jemma waves at him with the hand holding a pin before she runs a hand through her hair to smooth it back down in lieu of digging out her hairspray.

Skye appears at her elbow, picking up the pins and handing them to her one by one. "Stop giving Ward even more blackmail material on me, Jemma," she whines, pouting at her best friend.

Jemma rolls her eyes. "Skye, you provide enough blackmail material on yourself. Don't let anyone catch you without the girdle again. You know Ms. Hand enjoys herself a little too much during inspections."

Skye drops all pretense of whining and gives her a devilish grin. "I can't help it if I'm forgetful and really, really hate the damn girdle." There's a moment where her face clouds over like she's daydreaming before she snaps out of it. "What are the chances I can convince Ward to do the inspection next time?"

"Skye!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking!"

Jemma finishes pinning her hat and stares at her best friend, silently asking for approval about her success in fixing the problem, and Skye nods, giving her a thumbs up. She moves back toward her suitcase where Fitz is half-sitting on the armrest of an aisle seat and Ward is chatting animatedly about something that sounds suspiciously like sports. "All right, boys, I think it's about time we get ourselves settled at the hotel."

\-----

"Pass the suntan oil, please."

Jemma peers over her sunglasses at Callie, who is holding her hand out as Skye reaches for it. "Sunblock--that's Jemma's. Ah, here you go."

Callie takes it with a nod of thanks, turning toward Jemma with a smile. "How often do you need to slather that stuff on?"

Jemma gives her a jokingly withering glance. "More often than should be humanly necessary."

Skye laughs, the sound echoing across the pool. It takes about ten seconds before Jemma looks up to see that a few people have joined them. "Seems like you girls are having too much fun over here." Ward is grinning, his sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose as he looks over them.

Fitz moves to sit on the edge of Jemma's lounge chair, trying to read the cover of her book. "Nosy," she murmurs as she hands it to him. "Are you boys bored?" She looks over at Donnie, who is not entirely subtly glancing at Callie with curiosity written all over his face. She tries not to smile too much, but then Fitz's fingers thread through hers and she abandons the attempt entirely. "Callie, aren't you a former swim team champion?"

Callie grins, not entirely pulling off the nonchalant act she's trying on. "I won State, but who's keeping score?" It's a challenge, and Jemma can't help but laugh.

Skye raises an eyebrow. "I think that means we should have a race. Donnie, Ward, you should join us unless you're too chicken to admit we can beat you." She looks up at Jemma, who gives a nod in gratitude for not including her, as well.

"You're on," Ward says, turning to Fitz and Jemma, the last two sitting. "Which of you is keeping score?"

Jemma is about to reply when someone appears by her elbow. "Excuse me, Ms. Simmons?" She nods at the hotel staff, frowning slightly. "Phone call for you at the front desk."

"I'll be there in a minute." She turns to Fitz and shrugs before kissing his cheek. "I'll be right back."

She leaves her book on the chair and grabs her cover-up before walking inside, moving her sunglasses to the top of her head as she stops in front of the phone. "Hello?"

"Not today, Simmons." The voice is quiet but Jemma would recognise it anywhere as she turns to see May sitting at a table, holding a hand of cards. The woman gestures toward the dealt hand in front of the empty seat, so Jemma sits down and picks up the cards.

They aren't cards at all. One has what looks to be directions, one has a photo of the mark, and another has more numbers. She assumes this is part of the delivery and she looks up at May, who smiles. "I think I'll have to fold," she says, keeping her tone as inconspicuous as possible. May nods.

Jemma sweeps the cards into a pocket and gets up from the table, waving at her mentor before heading back to the pool.

She returns to see Callie dancing by the side of the pool before diving back in, a slightly downtrodden Ward still floating along the edge of the water. "I take it that means Callie won," she calls, and Fitz turns around with a grin on his face.

"By a mile." He wraps an arm around her waist as she stops next to him. "Who called?"

She nearly asks him what he's talking about before she remembers. "Oh, my mum wanted me to send her a postcard."

He accepts the excuse and she breathes a little easier.

\-----

The drop goes smoothly enough. She locates the mark, pretends to be a lost tourist who runs into the woman and drops the cards in the open purse dangling from her arm.

It happens so quickly that she doesn't notice the person watching her.

Jemma ducks in and out of her room to pick up a change of clothing and ignores the lewd comments from Skye when she leaves for Fitz's room.

\-----

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to London."

The moment Jemma steps off the plane, Fitz finds her, tapping her hand with two fingers in a haphazard pattern. It's an innocent enough gesture, but she still beams.

Until they see the president of the airline walking toward them, that is. Fitz drops her hand and starts fidgeting.

"Good afternoon, sir," she says, her voice betraying her nerves, at least half an octave higher than usual. Fitz echoes her sentiment mostly under his breath.

"I trust you both had a safe flight?" Phil Coulson is a friendly enough man, but Jemma feels her heart starting to race. Dating in the company is frowned upon and she doesn't want to lose her job. "Do you have a moment? I'd like to see both of you in my office."

They follow him in silence, a sense of dread hanging heavy in the air. The office looks smaller than it is, filled to the brim with books and collections of small objects, and when Fitz closes the door behind them, Jemma starts to feel trapped.

Coulson gestures to both of them to sit as he does the same. "I think we all know why you're here. Fraternisation in SHIELD is discouraged."

"Sir, please--"

"It's not going to be a problem--"

"--it will never interfere with my job--"

"--sort of snuck up on us--"

Coulson holds up a hand and they fall silent. "Discouraged, but not forbidden. Just be careful and as long as it doesn't affect your stellar work, it won't be an issue." He pauses before a smile spreads. "The whole company knows about you two, anyway. Seems like you might have a gossip on your crew."

Jemma turns to Fitz, who looks as filled with suspicion as she feels. They speak at the same time. "Skye."


End file.
